240 Minutes
by son145
Summary: Spencer attempts to deal with a tragic event. THE LOST CHAPTER IS UP. I accidentally uploaded 7 twice but 8 is finally uploaded! sorry guys
1. 240 Minutes

240 minutes

240 minutes. Four hours. The minutes blend together and each moment becomes impossible to decipher between. A blond girl stands alone enclosed in a starch white room admist the smell of bleach and chemicals. Chemicals used to scrub away all reminisce of a life once lived. The girls stares unconsciously around the room taking in the nurses frantic, yet composed pace that offers false hope. Her mind attempts to relive the past four hours but her heart's unable to allow the scene to replay. She takes a seat in a romote corner of the room and scans the newly formed crowd.

They all await life altering news that is held a few feet beyond the swinging doors. Across the room two women clutch eachother with every ounce of strength left in them. The younger girl sobs into the elders shoulder as the man to her immediate right looks on in quiet concern. His brow is furrowed and the lines across his forehead are illuminated under the fluorescent light. One single tear traces his jaw and slowly cascades to the floor. The blond almost expects to hear the sound of the tear until she realizes she alone notices his grief. She instantly tears her eyes away from the scene; unable to confront her own mind numbing pain. Her head turns slightly to the left and her eyes befall a young girl clutching a brown worn out teddy bear. The bear's left eye is missing and the stuffing is protruding from the stitched back of it's neck. Her eyes told of great suffering ;the story of a young girl forced to face the reality of life before her time. The girl's eyes were enough to send the blond into her own reverie and this time she couldn't restrain the thoughts from overtaking her mind.

_  
It was a gorgeous day, not a cloud in the baby blue sky and a light crisp breeze symboling the end of summer. Spencer and Ashley were taking a walk through a nearby park as their last free day before school began. "It's such an amazing day" Spencer cooed to a slightly stubborn Ashley. _

_  
"Whatever. Summer is way better. No teacher's, no school, no homework."  
"Like you do work anyway" laughed Spencer as she reached out to entwine thier fingers.  
"True" Ashley admitted rubbing her thumb in a small circle on Spencer's hand. "But there is no Madison, and that is ALWAYS a plus" she finished with a small smile playing on her lips.  
"Ah, who am I to argue with the great Ashley Davies" Spencer joked as she stopped to sit on a park bench. "But seriously this air... I just know things are going to be different this year. I can feel the change can't you?  
"Okay Spence." Ashley said as she rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you can be so dramatic"  
"Whatever." Spencer retaliated. "So are we going to get to that record label thing you have or just hide out here?" Spencer winked as she hooked her free hand through Ashley jean loop.  
"Tempting, but unfortunately Kyla will go all insane on me if i am a no-show" she finished sadly. " But" she said as hope registered in her voice again "Once it's over Kyla's gunna be out partying and the house will be empty...all night" Ashley flashed a wicked grin at Spencer "If you know what i mean"  
"I'm in for the whole night"  
"Good, then we better get going. The sooner this is over the sooner we'll get back to my place" Ashley said as she stood up and offered a hand to Spencer. She took her offer and quickly stood.  
"Hurry the hell up then girl" Spencer said as she stepped into the road. Her eyes focused on Ashley. She saw an adoring look flooding her brown eyes and it brought a smile to her face. However, before she could say another word those same eyes drained of adoration and were quickly filled with terror. The next events unfolded as if in slow motion. Ashley quickly jumped at Spencer just managing to push her out of harms way before a red sports car collided with her body. Ashley was throw fifteen feet in the air her arms and legs flaying in thousands of different directions. She turned over in the air but her eyes never left Spencer's until her head hit the pavement._

"Oh my god" Spencer whispered in complete disbelief. Once the scene registered Spencer closed the distance between herself and Ashley's body. "Oh my God" She moaned louder this time so it caught the attention of the pedestrians milling around the sidewalk. "Ashley!" she screamed ignoring all medical precautions as she moved Ashley's arm from under her own head and cradled her body. The pavement was now crimson with blood and tears were streaming freely down Spencer's face. Every inch of Ashley was bruised except her face. Her miraculous face was beautifully untouched. Her deep brown eyes were still open and blankly starring. Spencer focused her energy on Ashley. Silently she urged her eyes to regain the fire she had grown to love. She continued to cradle her body as the crowd formed, brushed her hair from her eyes as the sirens sounded and grabbed her hand as they laid her on the stretcher. Throughout the entire ordeal Spencer's eyes remained locked with Ashley's. Never allowing herself to be torn from her true love until the paramedics pushed Ashley through the swinging doors.  



	2. Swinging Doors

Spencer snapped out of her reverie as soon as the swinging doors, she found herself starring at, swung open

Spencer snapped out of her reverie as soon as the swinging doors, she found herself starring at, swung open. A middle aged female doctor was stepping over the threshold and heading straight towards her. She was donned in blue scrubs and was carrying herself like she hadn't a care in the world. Spencer found this demeanor aggravating considering she held the very information that could break her heart and change her life forever. Before the doctor even opened her mouth, Spencer found herself hating this women with every fiber in her being.

"Is there anyone here for a Ms. Ashley Davies?"  
Spencer clutched the hospital chair even harder now as she took a few deep breathes and tried to subdue the terror that was rising in her veins.  
"Yes" was all she could mutter as she searched the doctors eyes for some insight into the condition of her girlfriend. However, the doctor's gaze was impenetrable.  
"Hello. I'm Doctor Fayne" she said extending a tanned and manicured hand towards the blond. Spencer took her out stretched hand reflexively as she waited for her to continue speaking.  
"Are you a family member of Ms. Davies?"

Damn.

Spencer's mind was racing in an attempt to come up with a story to convince the doctor she and Ashley were related. A few seconds passed and she, resigning herself to inevitable, leaned her head back against the wall in aggravation. She was in disbelief that in the four hours she spent in this room she hadn't thought of a decent cover story.

The doctor noticing Spencer's hesitation began to speak with an air of practiced concern "We can't give out personal information to anyone but family members. I am so sorry sweety". Without another word doctor Fayne turned on her heel and walked back through the doors as a male doctor with the same impenetrable gaze entered.

Spencer followed the male doctor's steps with her eyes as he approached the man and two women across from her. He spoke in a slow murmuring voice that became inaudible over the sounds of a family being destroyed. The cries and wails were too much for Spencer to bear. She could not remain confined in these walls for another second.

So she ran.

She sprinted down the hall and out of the building until her legs were weak with exhaustion. She sprinted until her breathe became haggard and shallow. Her mind was under the impression that if she could just run fast enough time would stop. That if her legs keep moving away from the scene it wouldn't be her reality.

Unfortunately, the pain and grief overtook her endurance and she fell to the ground in a grassy area a short distance from the hospital. Spencer managing to draw her knees to her chest began sobbing. Her wails of pain contrasted harshly with the warm inviting night sky. She remained in the same spot for hours crying for herself, for Ashley and crying for every life that had ended abruptly a few feet beyond those swinging doors.

Spencer could not rid herself of this anguish. Every thought that crossed her mind was about Ashley. She could not concentrate on anything else. Spencer was so absorbed in thought she barely stirred when the sound of footsteps were heard behind her limp body. Under different circumstances she would be screaming in terror. However, she was too tired to care. She was too broken to allow fear to occupy her mind. She remained laying in the grass relinquishing herself to fate and hoping whoever was behind her would end this suffering quickly. She closed her eyes content that maybe now she'll know whether Ashley's heart is still beating or not.

The stranger's footsteps quickened followed by the dull sound of knees hitting the ground. Spencer felt her shoulders being grabbed and she was turned roughly on her side so they were now facing one another. Spencer unaware of who disturbed her grief found herself being wrapped in comforting arms. The familiar voice began soothing her cries and calming her nerves.

The girl was softly stroking Spencer's arm as she began to recognize her touch. She felt this gentleness before but her mind was too absorbed with heart ache she couldn't recall this stranger's name.

She allowed this familiar girl to cradle her body as she relaxed onto her shoulder and began to drift into an uncomfortable sleep. Her uneasy dream was filled with images of Ashley; the way her nose crinkled when she laughed, the look in her eye before they kissed and the touch only she could give.

Once the fog dissipated from her mind Spencer found herself back in the hospital waiting room with no recollection of how she came to be sitting in the exact same chair as hours prior.

Doctor Fayne was standing directly in front of Spencer talking to a short dark haired girl who seemed to be crying. Spencer was watching the scene before her intrigued by the doctor's mannerisms. Spencer assumed the dark haired girl was someone in the public eye because she was speaking with respect. The doctor's brow furrowed at the girl in front of her. She finished speaking to the girl and shook her hand as she retreated down the corridor. The dark haired girl turned towards Spencer her eyes softening immediately.

It was in that moment she realized who the comforting stranger was:

Kyla Woods, Ashley's half sister.

"Hey" she spoke softly as she sat in a chair besides Spencer. Spencer remained silent unable to will her lips to move let alone form an entire sentence.  
"I spoke to the doctor..." Kyla started slowly putting an arm around Spencer as she continued "I have some news"

Spencer raised her eyes to look at Kyla as the following words reached her ears "They did everything they could to prevent her from..."

Spencer's mind could not handle the information overload. They last thing she saw before her world faded to black were those same escapable swinging doors.


	3. Ashley

"Ugh" Spencer mumbled as a bright light being flashed into her eyes brought her into consciousness. A strong male voice was calling "Spencer, Spencer can you hear me?".

"Mhm" sighed Spencer as she shied her eyes away from the light and flicked her hand at the voice acknowledging his question. It took the blond a few minutes to register her surroundings.

"Where am I" Spencer thought to herself, her eyes still shut tightly. But before she could voice that question an overwhelming scent of chemicals reached her nostrils. The burning sensation was so intense her eyes began to water profusely, forcing her to blink rapidly to rid the fuzziness from her vision.

When she was able to see clearly she found that she was laying in the arms of the male doctor she had seen in the waiting room earlier. He was holding her head in his arms and shining a flash light into her now open eyes.

For a moment Spencer couldn't remember anything. She didn't know why she was laying on the floor in some random man's arms, she didn't know why the room reeked of chemicals and she most certainly didn't understand why the brightest light in the world was still shinning into her eyes.

"Damn" she groaned as she attempted to move out of the man's arms to avoid the blinding light.

"Not so fast" he said as he lowered the flash light to the ground and tightened his grip on Spencer. " It's protocol to get you checked out. You hit your head pretty hard. Do you remember anything?"

"Uhh" thought Spencer as she scanned the room for something to trigger her memory. She saw people scattered around the small room, old magazines forgotten on tables and doctor's in white coats pacing. She was in a hospital. That much she could piece together. "But why?" she pondered aloud to herself as she rubbed her temples.

Her head was absolutely pounding and she noticed a small trickle of blood was dripping from her forehead but she wasn't worried about herself. She couldn't explain why but she only felt an infinite sadness. Every inch of her body was heavy and weak. It felt as though she had been run over by a truck or used as a punching bag at one of her brother Glenn's boxing practices. She looked down at her hands that now had traces of blood on her fingertips as the doctor monitored her every move.

Realizing she still hadn't answered his question she said "No, I don't remember much. I know I'm in a hospital but I don't understand why I'm here. Was I in an accident? You said I hit my head?"

As soon as Spencer voiced her question she realized how ridiculous it sounded. If she were in an accident why would they carry her to the waiting room of a hospital. No, she thought "I must have fainted. But that still why am I here. It's not like I spend my free time in hospital waiting rooms."

"No" chimed in the doctor still clutching Spencer in his arms. "You just fainted and whacked your head on the side of the table." He said pointing at a wooden table a foot away.

"I'm Dr. Jamison and you're at Overlook Medical Center. And if you're having trouble remembering maybe you're friend here can help. She's the one who told me your name, but we should really move you into a room now". He finished just as Spencer saw a flash of brunette hair engulf her in a hug.

"Omg, Spencer" Kyla rambled apologetically "I'm so so sorry. I can't handle the site of blood and when you fainted after I told you about Ashley...

"Ashley." Spencer whispered her eyes blank and starring. Kyla's incessant droning about how "seeing blood makes her puke" became nothing more than a dull noise in the background. All that mattered to Spencer now was her girlfriend.

"Ashley". She murmured again and all of a sudden everything about that day came rushing back to Spencer. The accident, the satanic Dr. Fayne and most importantly...

"Omg. Kyla! I remember. Before I fainted you were going to tell me news about Ashley. Please, you have to tell me now!" she desperately pleaded tearing herself away from Dr. Jamison's arms. He struggled to keep Spencer sitting as she remembered the severity of the situation. "Spence" Kayla started placing a hand gingerly on Spencer's shoulder.

"Stop it. Just tell me what happened to Ashely. I don't care how bad it is" She spoke through clenched teeth shrugging Kyla's hand off of her shoulder. Spencer had positioned herself so her back was firmly against Dr. Jamison's chest and her hand was gripping the side of a waiting room chair. She was taking deep calming breathes trying to avoid the darkness that was already threatening to overtake her for the second time that day.

"Ashley Davies, the young girl hit by the car?" Doctor Jamison interjected pointing down the hall past the swinging doors.

"Yes" Kyla and Spencer said simultaneously. "She's my sister and the only news I had heard was that the doctor's were attempting to stop her brain from hemorrhaging. But that was all Dr. Fayne had time to tell me before she "simply had to get back to a patient". Kyla said mocking the older doctor's attitude.

"Well I can give you more information on her. Give me a moment and hold onto her." He instructed Kyla as he walked towards the operating room.

"Oh god Kyla." Spencer said as the brunette girl positioned herself so she was supporting Spencer completely.

"It's okay" Kyla cooed running a hand through Spencer's hair "She'll be fine Ashley is a fighter... we all know that". Kyla whispered the last part more to herself than Spencer.

How can she be so strong? thought Spencer as she took in Kyla's appearance. Her always perfect hair was now disheveled and mascara was streaming freely down her face mixing with tears. She was clearly a wreck and "yet she was the one taking care of me" Spencer mused.

"Kyla" a voice asked interrupting Spencer's thoughts. "I have news" the voice continued and Spencer recognized it to be Dr. Jamison.

"Okay" Kyla answered as she shifted Spencer so she was firmly against the wall. As Kyla got up Spencer got her first good look at the brunette. From the back she looked fantastic. She was wearing a tight form fitting black dress that barely covered her butt. She seemed to be tanner than the last time Spencer saw her and the only thing missing from the outfit were the shoes.

Spencer titled her head to the right and saw, what she assumed were Kyla's heels, strewn on the floor next to her, long since abandoned. Her hair looked stylistically messy, a hairdo some celebrities would pay hundreds to have.

Kyla could easily have been mistaken for a young girl going to a movie premiere, not a devastated teen making her way to a doctor to discover if her sister was dead or not.

And there was the sole subject Spencer couldn't bear to talk about or even think about because it hurt too much. Ashley. Ashley was laying somewhere in this hospital alone and Spencer felt completely helpless. She wanted nothing more than to be with her girlfriend, to hold her and tell her they'd make it through anything as long as they were together. She wanted to hear her heartbeat, tell her she would never leave her side and thank her for sacrificing herself..

"It's all my fault" Spencer rocked slightly on the floor as she couldn't forget Ashley's blank, cold eyes that had locked onto her. She couldn't rid the image of the pool of blood emanating from Ashley's head from her mind. These images of complete tragedy would haunt Spencer forever, at least she knew that was true.

Spencer shook her head and began to focus on Kyla and Dr. Jamison again who seemed to be conversing in slow motion. He was speaking in a low voice that was barely audible to Spencer and Kyla was inattentively listening. The further he got into his explanation the more visibly uncomfortable Kyla became. Finally, with a firm grip on her shoulder, Dr. Jamison and Kyla made their way back to Spencer.

"How is she?" Spencer managed to croak preparing herself to hear the most important and the only information that mattered anymore.

"We need to get you into a room first. Then Dr. Jamison will explain to "me" again so you can hear and ask him questions." Kyla used air quotes when she said the word me.

"But she's alive!" Spencer asked. A wave of relief washed over her whole body as she slowly stood and took Kyla's arms for support.

A million thoughts began to race through Spencer's things weren't as bad as it seemed. Maybe her head didn't hit the pavement that hard. Cuts on the head to tend to bleed. Maybe she'll be perfectly fine and all of this worry will have been in vain.

"Barely" Kyla whispered.

The warmth that had spread through Spencer's body upon hearing Ashley was alive instantly drained. It was replaced instead by a cold sense of foreboding and intense panic.


	4. Life Altering News

"Ladies" Dr. Jamison began as he entered the tiny room. He was wearing a white coat, with glasses perched on the brim of his nose. He looked very official in this setting as opposed to the waiting room floor.

His professionalism frightened Spencer who was seated on the stretcher laid out in the middle of the room. Kyla was to her immediate right sitting in a faded blue folding chair. She had such an intense grip on Spencer's hand her knuckles were turning white, but Spencer didn't mind. The dull pain was the one thing that ensured that this was reality and not just a hellish nightmare.

"Ladies..I mean Kyla" He said as he flashed a smile at the brunette. This gesture made Spencer sick. She just wanted the information right now. She didn't need to deal with some Dr.'s senseless flirting.

"Sorry" Dr. Jamison said noting the look of anger on Spencer's face "That was inappropriate, I was trying to lighten the mood. Please sit in a chair" He motioned to the other chair set up alongside Kyla. Spencer quietly obliged and braced herself for the news he was about to deliver.

"Ashley" he began as he pointed to the model of brain on the counter "sustained major injuries to her head, with swelling in the frontal lobe." He moved his finger towards the front of the brain model to illustrate his point.

"Because Ashley hit her head so hard on the pavement it triggered a subarachnoid hemorrhage to occur. This caused blood to pool and collect under something called the arachnoid matter, which basically covers the entire brain" he said waving one hand over the model.

Spencer was getting frustrated, and her head was beginning to pound even more. She wasn't a doctor! How does he expect her to understand anything he's saying?

"Since blood is now occupying the space where normal brain fluid would be it causes serious complications and could lead to strokes and seizures. I'm so sorry but often times this type of hemorrhage is fatal." Dr. Jamison delivered the last line gravely as he lowered the model back onto the counter.

"Fatal" Spencer whispered in disbelief as Dr. Jamison continued his explanation.

"The next few hours are vital and her condition may worsen over the next few weeks assuming that she is able to pull through the initial surgery. She's being moved into the operating room now to remove the damaged blood vessel that is causing the bleeding. The most important factor we're trying to prevent is something called Ischemia. This occurs when there is not sufficient blood flow and oxygen reaching the brain. Ischemia causes brain tissue to die and damage becomes irreversible so we're trying our best to prevent that. It often leads to severe brain damage resulting in a vegetated state or death. Spencer?" He directed his attention to the blonde whose body was racking with heavy sobs.

She wasn't able to comprehend this information. She wanted nothing more than to punch Dr. Jamison and make him feel a fraction of the pain she was feeling. His calm demeanor was just aggravating her and she couldn't stand this long winded diatribe of bad news.

"What's her chance of survival" Kyla voiced. Spencer mentally thanked her for directing Dr. Jamison's attention from her. She couldn't handle speaking to this man who was casually delivering such life altering news.

"It's really hard to place a type of diagnosis on a person, because it depends on individual factors and the severity of her other injuries. However, 46-78% of people don't survive or have mentally crippling injuries. So, there s a 22-54% chance she will come out of surgery with no lasting problems. However, because she sustained other injuries it lowers her bodies resistance to infection and other diseases."

"Other injuries?" Spencer said. Of course, it made sense Ashley wouldn't have only injured her head. Spencer had forgotten about the intense force Ashley's body hit the ground with.

"Yes, besides the hemorrhage she fractured the top of her femur, meaning she broke her hip. She also cracked a few ribs and she fractured the end of the radius in her forearm."

Spencer cringed at the thought of Ashley being so broken. Her perfect, strong, independent girlfriend was now completely reliant upon a group of doctor's she'd never met before. Her life was literally in the hands of strangers. She couldn't bear to think of her in such a vulnerable state.

"Let me see you're head" Dr. Jamison said to Spencer. "The cut doesn't seem to be too deep. I'll just clean it out and bandage it just in case." He said as he slid on two white gloves from his coat pocket. "There's no sign of concussion and you're responsive" He noted as he gingerly placed a cotton ball dipped in medical fluid on her head.

"When will Ashley be out of surgery?" Kyla asked startling Spencer. She had completely forgot Kyla was in the room let alone still clutching her, now numb, right hand.

"A few hours" Dr. Jamison replied as he placed a white bandage on Spencer's head. "There you go" he smiled. "Take all the time you need in this room, but I really have to go. I've taken too long already."

"Kyla, if you want to give me you're number I'll keep you informed about Ashley. So if you leave I can call you right away. Hospital waiting rooms are just depressing and can make a bad situation worse. You guys should go and grab some food."

"I won't be leaving" Kyla said stoically. "But, thanks. Here's my number" she took out a pen from her purse and an scribbled the numbers on an old receipt then handed it to Dr. Jamison.

"You can call me Andy" He said as his hand lingered over hers for a moment longer than was acceptable for an obligatory professional condolence offering.

As the door closed behind Dr. Jamison a small tear escaped Kyla's eyes.

"Are you okay" Spencer asked removing her hand from Kyla's grip and placing it on her shoulder.

"No, if she doesn't make it I don't think I'll ever be okay. I just keep thinking about all the lost time and fights we went through. I just, I just need a chance to say goodbye." Kyla lowered her head allowing tears to flow freely to the ground.

"You don't have to be so strong" Spencer assured Kyla as she rubbed her back in small circles. Spencer realized how little comfort she could offer to Kyla, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"Ashley would be strong" Kyla answered after a few minutes of silence.

"And you are being strong" Spencer reassured her "You're the one taking care of me, asking the critical questions. You're remarkable"

"Thank you" Kyla sighed relaxing into Spencer's arms.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Kyla's head was placed on Spencer's shoulder and Spencer's chin was resting lightly on Kyla's head. They were both clutching the other desperately trying to find a remedy for this heart wrenching pain.

Just as Spencer thought her last tear had fallen an oddly happy sound penetrated the sadness of the room. Kyla's cell phone had begun ringing. An untitled number flashed on the screen and Spencer knew immediately it was Dr. Jamison.

"Hello" Kyla said as she flipped open her phone and put it on speaker.

"Kyla, it's Andy." His voice was absent of hope and filled with concern "I'm so sorry but if you're not at the hospital I suggest you come back now."

Those words were enough to make Spencer realize that her entire world had fallen apart.


	5. Two Years Later

1,051,200 hellish minutes, 730 long days, 104 anxious weeks,24 healing months are all ways of conveying the span of two life altering years.

It was two years to the date of Ashley's terrible accident. Spencer had finished high school and was about to start college. She had graduated with honors and finished her Junior and Senior year strong. She was going to study at a local California college and couldn't be more excited to pursue a career in film.

Her life finally seemed to be coming together she thought as she walked the hallways of the very place that inspired her to follow her movie making dreams. She was clutching the hand of the brunette girl to her left and was pacing the same route she took two years ago along the stretch of an all too familiar waiting room.

Overlook Medical Center will always be the location that changed her life forever. It brought her severe anguish when her brother Clay died and utter joy when her aunt gave birth to her cousin. It held mystery and finality and overbearing emotion. It was the perfect place to experience the oddity of human life.

Spencer always found it ironic that if people can't trust their closest friends with meaningless secrets, how do they trust doctors with their lives? People are willing to trust anyone at a time of desperation. She found that people are completely honest when confronted with death.

The waiting room served as a sort of purgatory, where reflection and revelation are prevalent. It accentuates human nature. It tears aware the masks people wear in daily life and forces them to look at the bigger everyone will end up on the other side of those swinging doors and we can only hope we'll have people baiting their breathe over our fate.

Spencer noted that the waiting room hadn't changed much since the day of the accident. There were still out dated magazines promoting out dated medicine to grief ridden people. There were still the same wooden tables and faded blue chairs lining the room. Spencer involuntarily traced the scar on the top of her head upon seeing the wooden table closest to the reception desk.

The scar was faded and barely noticeable anymore. Every time she spoke of it people would look at her perplexed. Only she knew knew it was there, only she could see the remnants of it's pain.

"Spencer" a well known voice called from behind. "Wait up"

Spencer turned in time to see Kyla rushing down the hallway. The girls quickly hugged, said "Hello" and continued on their way down the hall.

Kyla was dressed in a plain black mini skirt and a purple blouse. She had really matured a lot over the past two years Spencer realized. It's amazing how profoundly time can alter what's important to a person.

For instance, people come in and out of each other's lives so quickly it's hard to keep track. Some people have friends for each "stage of life": elementary school, high school, college, grad school and so on. People rarely have the same friends because time strains relationships and feelings fade.

However, there was always going to be one person Spencer would never forget. No matter how many miles separated them, she would always be in Spencer's heart. She squeezed the hand of the girl to her left and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love you, you know" she said to the slightly taller girl.

"Of course, I know" She replied smiling brightly at her girlfriend. "And I understand the significance of this place to you. But to me it only brings back painful memories. It's hard to even walk through those doors. I spent so much time here two years ago."

"I know, I really appreciate you coming with me today. I know it's a lot to ask but I really needed you two to meet."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, baby".

"Spencer, Kyla" a very handsome man dressed in a white coat called to the girls. Kyla rushed forward and kissed the man and allowed him to engulf her into a strong protective hug. His right hand, with his ring finger clad with a golden wedding band, was cradling Kyla's head.

"I missed you, baby" He said lifting Kyla slightly off of the ground then releasing her from his grip.

"I missed you too" She replied brushing a piece of hair from her eyes. Her diamond engagement ring shimmering under the fluorescent lights.

"Dr. Andrew Jamison" Spencer nodded at Kyla's husband of six months. "How are you" she added courteously with a laugh. She never thought that they would have forged such a lasting bond that day two years ago. After he informed Kyla of the news he asked her out to get some coffee. Since that day they have been inseparable. It's a running joke that Andy slipped a love potion into that coffee because Kyla fell for him fast.

Andy Jamison had treated Kyla with more respect and love than any other man in her life. They instantly fell head over heels for each other and after a year and a half of dating they were married and couldn't have been happier. Even though Kyla was only 21 and he 26 (**i had to make her older because it'd just be creepy if a 24 year old hit on a 16 year old. i couldn't make him younger because to make it realistic he went to med school he'd need to at least be 24)** they never thought they were too young.

It was a lovely March day when they promised themselves to each other. Spencer had been a bridesmaid and looked fondly on as began their lives as husband and wife. She had been slightly worried about what this new title would bring for Kyla. She worried she wouldn't pursue her education.

She feared Andy would take Kyla away from her, but the exact opposite occurred. Andy loved hanging out with Spencer and often times suggested they go out together. He also encouraged Kyla to finish her schooling. Currently she's taking classes at a local college. He is a very understanding, nurturing man and Spencer couldn't be happier for Kyla.

Especially when Kyla informed Spencer that she would be welcoming a child into this world in a few months. Spencer recalled Kyla fearing Andy's reaction because they had only been married three months. But when she told him he immediately ran out of the house and bought her flowers and all kinds of baby books and baby toys.

He was so ecstatic he called all of his friends and started constructing a nursery in their suburban home. Spencer chuckled at the memory of how excited Kyla was that day. Spencer was deeply impressed with her ability to handle school and the pregnancy as well as a husband. Two years ago she wouldn't have been able to handle all the responsibility. However, the accident greatly changed Kyla for the better.

It's strange how all these bonds were formed in this hospital. It's odd how happiness could spring from tragedy. That day Spencer was sure her life had ended. She was sure she would never recover from the pain she felt and yet here she was. Two years later clutching onto the hand of one of the most important girls in her world. She was finally content and she was finally prepared.

Spencer stopped at the room at the end of the hallway and took a deep calming breath before turning to face the door. She twisted the handle and as she rounded the corner into the familiar room said "Hey Ash, there's someone I'd like you to meet."


	6. Love Lost, Love Found

"Hey Ash, there's someone I'd like you to meet" Spencer said pulling her girlfriend into the dark room.

"Spence" voiced her girlfriend "It's a little dark, I can't see anything."

"Oh right, sorry Lauren. I don't like seeing her this way so I always keep the light off."

"I think it's weird to keep it off too" voiced Kyla as she entered the room with Andy following right behind.

"Okay. You're right. Today, I should turn the light on." Spencer said reaching for the light switch.

After a few seconds of clicking the old fluorescent lights flickered to life revealing a room no different than any other hospital. The walls were white with a slight decorative border spanning the entirety of the room. It was a vain attempt to bring cheer into a horrific situation. One large window was set on the right side of the room overlooking the last thing that met Spencer's eyes was a small cot in the center of the room covered by faded green curtains.

"Stupid nurse forgot to draw back the curtains again" Spencer said visibly displeased. "It must have been that new girl Sarah. She's incapable of doing anything right."

Spencer reached a hand out for the split in the curtain. The curtain rattled as she pulled it back along it's medal frame. Lauren gasped at what she saw.

A small brunette girl was nestled under the bleach white sheets. She was so peaceful she could've been mistaken for sleeping if it wasn't for the tubes overtaking her body. Every inch of her was covered with some sort of monitor. One device was forcing her chest to rise and fall in a timely fashion, the heart monitor was beeping in tune with her ventilator, and an IV dripped directly into her right arm. It must have recently been changed because a big shiny purple bruise stood out against the girl's pasty white complexion.

Spencer positioned herself on the right side of the cot and laced her hand with the girl's lifeless one.

"Hey Ash, how are you feeling today?" She began gently moving her thumb across Ashley's palm. "Don't worry I'll definitely talk to the manager about Sarah. I hate that she hurts you like this" Spencer said her eyes darting to the now darker bruise forming on her forearm.

"Anyway, I finally brought Lauren here to meet you. I promised you all those months ago that I'd never love anyone the same way I love you" Spencer said staring at Ashley's face. "You will always be my first and true love, but Lauren is a really close second. You'd love her, maybe even give me some competition" Spencer smiled at Lauren and grabbed her palm with her friend hand.

"She's gusty, she's compassionate and she's funny. But, I needed her to meet you before I accepted this proposal she made to me today."

Spencer thought back to a few hours ago when Lauren had gotten down on one knee at their favorite restaurant.

"_Spencer" Lauren said shifting uncomfortably on the spot._

"_What's up babe?" Spencer answered getting ready to eat another spoon full of her pasta._

"_I've really enjoyed this last year with you. I know we're both going to college nearby but time changes things" Lauren started looking at Spencer._

_Spencer immediately put down her fork and grabbed Lauren's hands across the table and locked eyes with her. "Yeah?" Spencer questioned giving Lauren a meaningful glance._

"_Well, I just want you to know that I never thought I could love again after Daniel. He was my first everything and when he was shot that night two years back I just felt like my world was crashing down. Then we met in the Chapel of the hospital that night. Both of us lead there by utter desperation and the overwhelming need for solace. I realized as soon as I saw you that my prayers for help had been answered. You placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with such compassion I instantly knew I had to have you in my life. You've meant everything to me since that day and I just want you to know." Lauren stopped speaking as she pulled a small black box from her jacket pocket and got down on one knee._

"_..That I promise to always love you. From this day on and until the day I die, I want to be with you and only you. Don't freak out" Lauren said as she noted Spencer's shocked expression. "I'm not asking you to say yes right this moment. I'm not asking to get married right away. This is just a promise ring to symbolize how deep my love for you runs. I love you and i will always love you. I couldn't let another day go by without telling you that I needed you. So Spencer, I'm posing a question. Will you marry me someday?"_

_Spencer smiled and kissed Lauren across the table. "You are adorable" She said as she grabbed her purse. _

"_What are you doing?" Lauren said slightly hurt that Spencer didn't give her a direct answer._

"_We need to go somewhere first" Spencer said as she grabbed a few twenty's and slammed them on the table. "That should cover the meal and a tip for the waitress. Come on!" Spencer yelled pulling on her jacket and reaching for Lauren's hand. _

"Sorry" Kyla had nudged Spencer out of her reverie. "Anyway" Spencer continued "She asked me to spend our lives together. I know that was always our plan. But I've told you everything about our relationship from the day we met and on. It took me a year to open up and date her after you. Ash, you mean everything to me but I guess I'm just hoping you'll allow her to mean something to me as well?."

Spencer softly kissed Ashley's forehead and motioned for Lauren to take Ashley's free hand. Lauren stepped to the other side of the cot as Kyla and Andy looked on.

Lauren lightly placed a hand on Ashley's cold one and began to speak. "Ashley, I know you're impossible to compete with when it comes with Spencer. You two were meant to be together and I respect that completely. You gave your everything for her and for that I am so grateful. You gave me life when I thought there was nothing left. You provided me an angel in my darkest hour and I have nothing but respect for you. I just hope you'll trust me to care for and love Spencer. I will never mistreat her and try my best to make her happy...only if it's okay with you." Lauren added as she grabbed Ashley's hand with both of hers.

As soon as Lauren was finished speaking Ashley's heart rate spiked. Spencer could have sworn she even saw a smile flash across Ashley's face, which was impossible because she was brain dead. Maybe it was just an involuntary muscle contraction Spencer thought as she remembered those first few weeks she spent in the hospital, praying for a sign of life.

When she saw Ashley twitch for the first time three days after the accident she had ran to the nurse outside. She was so filled with hope she could barely contain her excitement. So when the nurse told her it was just a muscle contraction Spencer sobbed for hours straight.

"I'll take that as an approval" Spencer smiled gripping both Ashley's and Lauren's hand. They formed a trifecta and for the first time in two years Spencer felt relieved. Her pain had healed. Like the scar on her head, she'd always bear the pain of the accident but it was no longer visible. The tears had dried and the anguish had lessened.

Kyla and Andy broke the triangle and took Spencer and Lauren's hand as they all stood over the one girl that brought them together. Spencer silently thanked Ashley for giving her a second chance at life. Not only did she physically save her from the truck that day, but Spencer knew Ashley sent Lauren to mentally save her from the pain.

Spencer closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander as she tightly gripped Kyla and Ashley's hand. She thought back to the first time she was informed of Ashley's vegetated state.


	7. Decisions

_Dr. Jamison had just called Kyla and told her and Spencer to meet him in his office on the third floor. Kyla was fidgeting in a swivel chair by Dr. Jamison's mahagony desk. Spencer was standing by the large window overlooking the parking lot. She watched as people walked frantically below. She wondered how many people were going to receive horrible life altering news that day. She wondered how many people would lose loved ones and how many would rejoice at a second chance at life._

_Dr. Jamison cleared his throat to announce his presence. "Kyla, Spencer. Would you both mind sitting, it's protocol."_

"_Right." Spencer said moving to the unoccupied chair to the right of Kyla. _

"_I'm so sorry" he started his voice drenched with sympathy. Spencer felt Kyla freeze up and she grabbed her hand. _

"_As I explained earlier the main thing we were trying to prevent called Ischemia occurred. It was the result of a complication known as intracranial hypertension. Basically it's high blood pressure in the brain and it caused the damaged blood vessel to bleed more. Since this bleeding wouldn't stop it damaged her brain tissue permanently."_

"_What does all of this mean?" Spencer asked fearing the answering._

"_She's in a state of vegetation that she will never come out of."_

"_But medicine's always changing" Spencer said frantically trying to give hope to the situation. "She could get better if she stays alive."_

"_We have her on a ventilator so she will stay breathing but you're only prolonging your own pain. I'm so sorry Spencer but it's not good to harbor this guilt."_

"_No, she could get better! I can't just give up on her!" Spencer screamed._

"_Spencer." Kyla reached out to grief ridden girl. "It's up to you on what we do with Ashley. You know Raife died last year and her mother is never around so they won't be making decisions. I give you complete power over the choice to stop or continue life support. She would trust you with her well being way before me." Kyla said rubbing Spencer's back. "Andy, please respect her wishes. What you think is best from a professional view may not always be best from an emotional appreciate your concern and your time. Thank you."_

"_Of course, once again use this room as long as you need."_

"_May I go be with Ashley?" Spencer asked with tears rimming her blue eyes._

"_Yes. She's on the first floor at the end of the hall right past the reception desk."_

"_Do you want me to come with you?" Kyla asked._

"_I'd prefer to speak to her alone, if thats okay?"_

"_I completely understand. Call me if you need anything okay Spence?" Kyla said looking at Spencer with concern._

"_Yeah, I will" Spencer said as she turned to leave the small office. As she was walking down the corridor she faintly heard Andy say "If you want to get out of here, I get off in ten. We can go grab _coffee_ and talk?"_

"_That'd be great" Kyla whispered in return. _

When Spencer had opened her eyes Kyla and Andy were seated in the two chairs at the far end of the room. Lauren was looking intently at Spencer and Ashley remained as peaceful as ever.

Spencer decided it was finally time to address reality. Only she knew the real reason she came here today, besides to introduce Lauren to Ashley. It was time that Spencer let go of the physical reminders of the past for both her and Ashley's sake.

"Kyla?" Spencer asked walking towards her friend.

"Yeah?" Kyla replied raising her head to meet Spencer's gaze. "What do you need hunny?"

"May I talk to you for a second alone? I'm sorry Lauren and Andy for being so rude today." She added as Kyla and her started towards the door.

"No worries" called Andy as he slumped deeper into his chair.

"It's perfectly fine. This was a stressful day" replied Lauren as she continued to stand near Ashley.

Spencer smiled at how understanding her girlfriend was and continued into the hallway with Kyla.

"What's going on?" Kyla asked as soon as the door closed behind them. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, every thing's okay and I really hope it will still be after today." Kyla shot Spencer a quizzical look as she continued. "Remember how two years ago you put me in charge of Ashley's medical decisions?" Kyla nodded her head in agreement. "Well, the reason I asked you here today wasn't to be with me when I introduced Lauren to Ashley. It's because I've made a decision."


	8. The End is Near

"I've made a decision" Spencer said.

"Whaa...ohh" Kyla began as understanding dawned on her. "Today?" she said as the color drained from her cheeks.

"If you're okay with that. Yeah I just wanted to make sure you had ample time to say goodbye and had Andy with you for support. If you disagree and think it's too early..."

"No" Kyla interrupted Spencer. "No, I agree. I'm just shocked that you're finally ready. Does this have to do with Lauren? I just really don't want you to regret this if it does." Kyla said her eyes full of worry.

"It's not because of Lauren. It's because Ashley hasn't been my Ashley in two full years. She left me the day that truck took the warmth from her eyes, the gentleness from her touch and the taste from her lips. As much as I need her everyday. I can't keep her alive for the sole purpose of benefiting me. She sacrificed herself to allow me to live a good life. I won't keep her heart beating for me. She deserves to be at peace. She deserves to have a proper burial with all of her friends present, she deserves that have people mourn for her and an obituary detailing her life. I've prolonged it far too long already. It pains me to think of how selfish it was of me. I just couldn't help but need her." Spencer stopped as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.

Kyla closed the gap between them and hugged Spencer. As Spencer's tears soaked Kyla's blouse she continued.

"I remember the first few weeks after the accident I spent every night here and all my free time. It wasn't until I met Lauren that I got out of this hospital that I started living again. But I just took great comfort knowing Ashley was safe and in the hospital. But I can't live with that safety net anymore. I can't do it to Ashley. Sure her hearts beat and her lungs are moving but she's only a shell of the person I once loved. Her body is present but everything that made me love her is gone. I have to say goodbye. It's the only way I'll get closure." Spencer choked back a sob and tightened her grip on Kyla.

"I understand" Kyla said. "Please give me time to say goodbye?"

"Take as much time as you need. Even if it's a week. I'm serious. I'll be waiting in the waiting room." Spencer said as she broke the embrace and walked back into the room.

"Hey Lauren?" she called. "Can you come outside with me?"

Less than twenty seconds later the brunette girl was embracing Spencer.

"Spencer, please tell me the truth. Are you okay? I'm so worried about you! you're being so cryptic." Lauren said her cheeks flushing bright red.

Spencer couldn't help but chuckled at how cute Lauren was when she got flustered. "I'm fine" Spencer said giving Lauren a soft smile as she brushed a piece of hair from her eyes. "I decided today was the day we took Ash off life support."

"Omg" Lauren said in shock. "Are you sure? Are you ready for that?"

"Yeah I already told Kyla and she's in there saying goodbye now. I just know it's what I need to do today. I know she'll be at peace tonight and as much as it kills me to not be able to touch her and see her, it's for the best. I'll always carry her with me wherever I go anyway because she's never far from my mind. She deserves to be at peace tonight. She deserves to see her Dad again. She deserves everything good beyond this world" Spencer smiled thinking of her mother as she said that last line.

Her parents had been out of the state when Ashley got into the accident. However, once they heard they immediately flew back home and went straight to the hospital. Paula was the one who finally convinced Spencer to go home, eat, shower and change.

Spencer mentally thanked her parents for everything they'd done for over the years. They were both very accepting of her lifestyle and supportive of her relationship with Lauren.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you." Lauren said as she looked deeply into Spencer's eyes. "Do you need anything?"

"Just you" Spencer replied and motioned for Lauren to sit with her on the couch in the waiting room. Lauren sat down first and Spencer rested her head against her shoulder. She lost track of time as she listened to the steady rise and fall of Lauren's chest. Neither of them spoke. They were both coming to terms with the life that was about to end just down the hall.

At some point Spencer's thoughts became dreams and she slipped into a quite comfortable sleep. She dreamed of the first day she met Ashley at King High. She dreamt about the first day she told Ash she liked girls on the beach and she remembered the first time she gave herself to Ashley. When she awoke to Lauren's snoring she smiled at the memories she and Ashley made together.

Spencer was happy because she could finally reflect on that time of her life without having a pain pierce her heart. Now she could recall those times fondly. Spencer knew this was Ashley's was telling her it was time to physically leave one another. It was Ashley's way of saying goodbye to Spencer.

Spencer wiped a bit of drool from the side of her mouth and looked around the waiting room. The window behind the reception desk revealed that the sun had gone down. The night was falling fast and Spencer wondered how long they had been waiting.

She didn't need to ponder this for long because a few moments after Spencer woke up Kyla walked into the waiting room. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked tired but content. She smiled at Spencer and Spencer cautiously got up from the couch careful to not disturb Lauren. Spencer placed a soft kiss on the sleeping girls forehead and walked towards Kyla.

The two girls hugged and Kyla replaced Spencer's position next to Lauren on the overstuffed couch. Andy, Spencer assumed, was probably working the night shift at this time.

She took one last fleeting look at the waiting room and soaked up two years worth of pain,hope,anxiety, healing and worry. She smelled the same chemicals she smelt two years prior and saw the pain of all the others around her. This place would never change Spencer thought as she walked away from the waiting room. She took in all those painful memories in order to put them to rest.

The span from the waiting room to Ashley's room seemed to last a mile. Everything was moving in slow motion. The grief stricken cries of people in the waiting room became barely decipherable to Spencer. She was so focused on Ashley that the earth seemed to stop rotating, Spencer seemed to stop breathing and time seemed to have stopped entirely.

As she faced the wooden door she noted this would be the last time she'd enter the room to see Ashley "alive". She felt the tears prick her eyes and a lump rise in her throat, but she swallowed back her grief. She took a deep breathe to steady herself and turned the knob into the room.


	9. Goodbye

Spencer took a deep breath to steady herself and turned the knob into the room.

To Spencer's surprise Andy was sitting with Ashley. Tears were streaming down his face and he was sobbing.

When he saw Spencer he immediately attempted to regain his composure and walked over to her. He extended a hand in greeting and Spencer ignored it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a hug. "Thank you for being so good to Kyla. Ashley would have approved of you for her sister" Spencer said as she let go of Andy.

"Thank you so much. That really means the world to me. I just am so sorry it turned out this way. Kyla told me about your decision. Since you need a doctor on hand for this I volunteered to oversee. But don't worry I'll blend into the background you won't even know I'm here. I'll even go into the hall" Take you're time and when you're ready just come see me and I'll" Andy froze clearly unsure how phrase, _kill Ashley, _kindly. "...turn everything off". He said gingerly as he slipped into the hallway.

"Oh man" Spencer said as she took in a deep breathe and let it out slowly. "I think you know what's going on here...I don't even know if I can utter it aloud to you." Spencer said as she grabbed Ashley's hand and realized the gravity of the situation. "You know you're my everything. You know you're the one I wanted to spend my life with. But I'm going to accept Lauren's proposal...and don't be mad!" Spencer added quickly. "Because I know this is what you wanted for me. I love you so much Ashley. You made me experience emotions I never thought were possible. You made everything make sense and I don't know what I'll do when you're gone. It literally breaks my heart to think about" Spencer said as the tears poured down her face. She could taste the salt from the most recent cascade.

"My last request" Spencer said as she slid into bed with Ashley "Is I lay with you for a while, like all the times before this. I just want to lay with you and believe everything will get better." Spencer cuddled up to Ashley and breathed in her scent. She never wanted to forget anything about her true love.

Spencer took in her appearance. Ashley's bruises had dissipated, her bones mended and her cuts healed and her youthful beauty restored. It was amazing that her body seemed so unaffected by the accident but her mind was completely gone. Lying with her enabled Spencer to pretend Ashley was just asleep and that she would eventually wake up. It was her all time favorite delusion.

After an hour of just laying with Ashley, Spencer looked at her directly in the face. She placed a kiss on her cold unmoving lips and then took her hand and kissed that as well. She climbed out of bed and couldn't control the tears from falling onto Ashley's body. She looked one last time at the girl she loved, loves and will always love. "I love you so much Ashley. Goodbye" Spencer choked.

She turned on her heel and with one final longing look walked away from the cot. She finally brought herself to say the words she had dreaded for years. She said goodbye to Ashley and now she was finally able to achieve closure.

She opened the door and told Andy she had said all that she needed to say. He went into the room as Spencer began walking slowly to the waiting room. She didn't look back as she went directly to Lauren to give her answer. As she reached the couch they had been laying on Spencer heard the monitor flatline. She closed her eyes and knew Ashley Davies had left this world. She smiled for Ashley because now she was no longer in pain, she was free and happy.

Spencer nudged Lauren who was fast asleep on a slumbering Kyla and said "Baby, I've to tell you something."

"Mhm" Lauren mumbled her eyes flickering open slowly. "What?"

"My answer, my answer is yes". Spencer watched, as Lauren's eyes grew big in excitement.

"Really!" she squealed.

"Really!" Spencer smiled. She then turned towards Kyla and woke her up. Dr. Jamison returned from Ashley's old room and the four of them walked through the waiting room, out the entrance door and towards a bar. They were all celebrating Ashley's life that night, because without her none of them would have been together.

Before they went into the bar Spencer looked up into the night sky and saw a star twinkle. She smiled to herself and said "Goodbye Ash" before following Lauren, Kyla and Andy inside to properly celebrate Ashley Davies's life.

**Author's note: hey guys please review and tell me what you thought! i'm really interested in your opinions. thank you everyone for the encouraging words! :)**


End file.
